Fire Burns Brighter in the Shadows
by Danyel Amores
Summary: Moon Montecillo was put in prison at the age of twelve. Then one day, six years later, Colonel Roy Mustang lets her out. On one condition- she comes and works for him as a State Alchemist. Can Moon get over her past or will it haunt her to the grave?
1. Chapter 1

My cell door opened.

"You have a visitor." a guard walked in.

"I don't get visitors." I didn't even look up at him.

He grabbed my arm, "Get up!"

"The Colonel said to be careful with her." another guard said.

The guard pushed me down into a chair, and left.

Across from me at the table was a tall man. He had black hair and dark onyx eyes. This man looked muscular and his shoulders were broad.

"You must be Miyoko Moon Montecillo. It's nice to meet you." he said.

"It's just Moon." I said, roughly.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." he held his hand out.

I turned my head away, "So what is you want exactly, Colonel? It must have been difficult to schedule this meeting with me."

"I'd like you to come work for me."

"No thanks." I said.

"You don't even know what you'd be doing." Roy said.

"I don't care." I crossed my arms.

"Listen kid, this is your only chance out of here! You've been locked away in here for how long? And all because you're cursed? Wouldn't you like to get out of here?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen!" I snapped.

"no matter how old you are, this is your only opportunity to get out of this hell hole."

"And why would I wan to do that?"

He lifted my arm, "Well, I can assume these bruises are from the guards?"

I didn't say anything.

Roy stood up, "Suit yourself. Waste your life in this hell then." and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I got up.

He chuckled, "I knew you were a smart girl."

"Sir, you're letting her go?" a guard asked as we walked out of the small room.

"I am. Now if you'd be so kind as to remove her handcuffs?"

"But Colonel..."

"That was an order."

the guard hustled over to me and unlocked the handcuffs.

I rubbed my cut up wrists, "Hate those things. Make my wrists bleed."

"Let's go." Roy lead me out of the prison and into a car/

"So...exactly what is my new job?"

"You're going to be a State Alchemist."

"You want my cursed Alchemy for the Military? I highly doubt that."

"It may be a curse, but you're the only person in the world that has Shadow Alchemy."

"Oh...so there's actually a name for what that demon did to me?"

"I'd treat it as a gift, if I were you."

"...A gift? I really don't think so. As if the daily reminder of my sins wasn't enough, I have to have these damn tattoos all over my body as a reminder _and_ the fucking blotches in my eyes. To top it all off. My brother and sister are dead. I'm the only one that survived. Then you Military freaks go and lock me up. And for what? Trying to bring my sister back form the dead? It is NOT a gift!"

Before he could say anything, the car stopped.

"Colonel Mustang, you're back." a brown eyes woman with blond hair walked over to greet us.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, this Miyoko Moon Montecillo." Roy introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you, Miyoko." Riza held out her hand.

"It's just Moon." I growled and glared at Roy.

He chuckled.

"So...it there like...paperwork or something that I need to fill out?" I sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, somewhere here." Roy shuffled through papers on his desk.

"Can I get a cigarette somewhere around here?"

"Those things will kill you."

I shrugged.

Once I finished the paperwork, Roy led me outside.

"What're we doing out here?" I looked around.

He smirked, "Before I can pledge you as a State Alchemist, I have to observe your abilities."

"Can I at least have a cigarette first?"

"Let's make a deal. If you're still alive afterward, I'll get you some."

I got into a fighting stance, "Looking forward to it." I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what kind of weapon do you use?" Roy asked.

I hit my palms on the ground, and I puled a solid black sword from a portal.

"That's how you were able to train everyday in prison."

"Portals are easy to open...when you're cursed."

His eyes grew wide.

"Well, are we going to fight or not?" I smirked.

"Of course." he pulled on a pair of gloves.

I ran my hand along the blade of my sword, and the metal began to flicker with shadow flames.

Roy snapped his fingers, and fire reached for me. I dodged out of the way, and slice my sword through the air. A wave of black matter shot towards him, but he spun away from it.

"That's some interesting fire you've got there. Real fire is a lot hotter though." he snapped his fingers again.

I moved to my left, but the flames burnt my arm, "Ow."

He laughed, "You okay?"

"Better than you're going to be!"

I lunged forward and swung my sword in his direction. Black matter swarmed towards him. Roy fell back. He wiped his mouth, "You're goo; I'll give you that."

"Thanks, you are too." I tightened my grip on the sword, waiting for a sneak attack.

"It's your move." Roy put his hands out in front of him to block my next attack.

I delit my sword, and swung at him with it.

Roy ducked and prodded away from my blows. He snapped his fingers and a wall of fire swept towards me. I held my sword out in front of me, and cut through the flames. Unfortunately, the blade turned to ash.

"Ah! What?" I rustled the dust with my fingers.

He laughed, "Woops."

"You jerk! That was just uncalled for!"

"What're you gonna do now?" he shrugged.

"I don't need a meager sword to fight. I'll just use my hands!"

I ran towards him and jabbed his left shoulder.

"Hey...what did you..." Roy looked at his limp, left arm.

"The human body is full of accessible pressure points that will easily subdue parts of your body."

"Clever, but I'm right handed." he snapped his fingers.

I duck-rolled under the flames and reached out to jab his stomach.

Roy grabbed my wrist and push me to the ground. He leaned down and pushed his right hand close to my face, ready to snap his fingers, "Any last words?"

"What's that?" I pointed over his shoulder.

He turned to look.

I jabbed his right shoulder and he gasped.

"I...won't go down without a fight." he said.

"Pretty sure you're already down. You can't use your Alchemy right now, Colonel."

His eyes grew wide, and he kept snapping his fingers, "You blocked my Alchemy!"

"Don't worry, it'll wear off."

"Hey Havoc." Kat walked over.

"Did you hear about the new Alchemist?"

"No I didn't."

"Well, during the physical exam, she beat Roy."

"Colonel Mustang? You're joking!"

Havoc shook his head, "No joke, although the Colonel had some trouble admitting it."

"What's her name?"

"Uh...Moon Montecillo...or something like that."

Kat's eyes grew wide, "Moon?"

"Good job. You passed the physical exam." Roy grumbled.

"Alright!" I smiled.

He chuckled, "You're officially the Military's tamed dog. Here." he handed me a pocket watch.

"What's this for?"

"It's proof that you're a State Alchemist."

I ran my hand over the top of it, "Thank you."

"I look forward to working with you, Miyoko."

I glared at him, "It's Moon."

Roy rubbed his head, "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"That's the third time you've done that!"

Kat ran down the hall. She had to see Moon before they took her away again. Six years ago, Kat heard the Military were coming to arrest Moon. Kat had run as fast as she could, but when Kat got to Moon's house...Moon was already gone. Kat never got to say goodbye to her best friend. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Maes Hughes." he shook my hand, "I can tell you're going to be a great addition to the Military."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

The door bust open, and a girl walked in . She looked familiar, or...her eyes did anyways. Her hair was wavy and long. It was a light maple brown. The girl's skin was fair, and there wasn't a scar, cut or blemish anywhere to be seen.

"Lieutenant Kooper, what is it?" Roy asked.

"I-I heard Moon was hear, and I came to see her,: the girl said.

"You know Moon?" Hughes asked.

She nodded, "We were best friends as kids."

My eyes grew wide, "Katherine?"


End file.
